1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid-crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid-crystal display (LCD) devices can be operated with lower voltage and thus consume less power, and can be used for mobile devices. For these reasons, LCD devices can find applications in a variety of fields including laptop computers, monitors, spaceships, aircrafts, etc.
Typically, an LCD device includes a display panel for displaying images by utilizing light transmittance of liquid crystals, and a backlight assembly for providing light to the display panel. The display panel includes pixels displaying different colors. By combining different colors displayed by the pixels, a desired color can be reproduced. Commonly, each of the pixels can emit light of one of red, green and blue (RGB) colors, and a variety of colors can be displayed by combining them.
In addition to the pixels emitting light of red, green and blue, pixels emitting light of white can be further disposed, so that transmittance and contrast ratio can be improved and power consumption can be reduced.
In order to increase transmittance, improve contrast ratio and reduce power consumption, a ratio of the area occupied by the pixels emitting light of white with respect to the area occupied by the pixels emitting light of red, green and blue has to be adjusted. If all of the pixels are arranged in a matrix, however, it is not possible to adjust the area occupied by the pixels emitting light of white color. Accordingly, what is required is a novel layout of pixels for overcoming the issue.